


I Bust the Windows Out Your Cabin

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, late spring-early summer, minor injury, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Window.Summer is coming back which means camp is filling up fast. All it takes is one homophobic camper for Nico to end up with a broken window and a piece of glass in his foot. Its a good thing Will is there to heal him.Rated T for slight language, some violence, Nico getting high off of too much nectar, and some heated kissing for Solangelo.





	I Bust the Windows Out Your Cabin

Summer was coming and the days were getting warmer. Nico had finally surrendered into Will’s wishes, and they had gone shopping. Will had forced Nico to get some shorts and tank tops for the summer if he was going to continue wearing all black. Reluctantly, Nico was wearing a pair of navy blue, knee length cargo shorts. He admitted, they were rather convenient with all the pockets. Honestly, he could fill the pockets and they would still look empty.

So, in his shorts, Nico was sitting on the floor of his cabin, playing cards with Will. All of the windows were open, letting a nice breeze flow though, keeping them both from sweating their hair off.

Will let out a huff when Nico once again, slapped the deck, taking a large number of cards.

Will was pouting, “You said this was like slap jack!”

“It kinda is,” Nico defended.

Will huffed. “No its not.”

The game really didn’t have a whole lot of similarities to slap jack. But you could slap a jack- if it was in a sandwich or a double. You could also slap normal sandwiches or doubles. Or ones with kings, queens, or aces. Then there was the whole matter of beating the other person’s face cards.

“What’s this came called again?” Will asked as he flipped another card.

“Egyptian Rat Screw,” Nico answered.

Will huffed once more. “I’m going to become a master at this game,” He said pointing his index finger to Nico’s chest. “And then nobody will be able to beat me. Even you.”

Nico smiled. “You can try.”

“I will,” Will said. “I’m determined.”

They played on for another hour, and Will, true to his word, was slowly getting better, though Nico was still kicking his ass.

Eventually, they decided to abandon the cards and go out for a walk. The walked all around camp, circling the lake, and venturing back toward the volleyball fields. Nico smiled and waved when he saw Annabeth down at the volleyball courts. Her and Percy had graduated from Goode just a week ago. Annabeth smiled widely and waved back to Nico. Nico glanced over the game and saw that one of the male campers was glaring at him. He didn’t recognize the camper, so he had to be a summer-only camper. Nico was sure he would have remembered if he had done anything to offend him in the last week. Maybe he had something against Will? Nico pushed the thoughts into the back of his head.

He and Will continued walking and eventually ended up in the infirmary to talk to Percy. A few hours ago, the son of Poseidon had tripped over the corner of one of the infirmary cots going to talk to Kayla about something with the archery fields. When Percy fell, he broke his arm, which was now in a sling. He was sitting on a bed, waiting for somebody to set it. It had been a compound fracture and Will hadn’t wanted to risk making it worse, so Percy would have to wait for Chiron.

“Hey Neeks!” Percy exclaimed.

Nico smiled a bit and sat in a chair next to Percy’s bed. Will stood behind Nico, his hands on his shoulders, rubbing soft circles into Nico's tense muscles.

“So,” Percy began, “I was in this department store the other day…”

Nico didn’t have the heart to tell Percy that he had already heard this particular story when Percy had just gotten to camp, so he let Percy rant on as he thought. He sat in his thoughts for a while thinking about how he used to like Percy and how, now, he couldn’t even imagine Percy being any more than a friend. Honestly, the thought of just kissing Percy made Nico cringe. Nico loved Will. A lot. Will was good to him. Right now, Will's thumbs digging under his shoulder blades was heavenly. And also a bit painful, but mostly heavenly.

Nico mindlessly hummed along to Percy's story to give the effect that he was listening. By the time Nico and Will left they had heard three different stories and a long line of unnecessary details thanks to Percy’s ADHD. He really did need to work on his storytelling.

The rest of the day went well. Dinner was fun with amount of Nico’s friends that were back. After campfire, Will walked Nico back to his cabin. Nico began his nightly routine as soon as Will left. He checked to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and closed all the blinds. Nico stripped his clothes and headed into the attached bathroom. He brushed his teeth and let his hair down from it’s ponytail. He would shower in the morning, just the way he usually did.

Once Nico deemed himself sufficient, he want back into his room. He crawled into his large bed tried to get comfortable. With the heat of late spring, nights were too hot for Nico to brother wearing anything to bed. At some point inn the process of falling asleep, Nico threw off the comforter, leaving him only covered by the sheet, which was now at his waist. One of his legs was sticking out, hanging off the bed. That was much better.

Nico was soon asleep. He didn’t know how long he slept before he was woken by a crash. He was awake instantly, the silk robe hanging off the bedpost wrapped around him. Nico grabbed his knife from the bedside table and walked to where he heard the crash. He let out a yell when something cut into his foot. “Fuck!”

Was that glass?

Nico gritted his teeth and carefully backed away from the area, walking on the side of his right foot. He walked to the light switch. He looked to the danger area. The floor was covered in glass from his window, now broken. A brick was laying in the center of it. Well, that couldn't have been an accident. Nico made his way to the brick, picking it up. There was a note taped to it. Nico flipped it over and read it.

FAGGOT

Nico stared. Oh. _That's_ what this was about. Nico couldn't help but let a tear slip. He guessed some of the campers were not okay with him and Will’s relationship after all. He angrily wiped the tear away, the anger flooding his body. Who the hell did they think they were? He would kick their ass when he found them! There was nothing wrong with him! There was nothing bad about his and Will’s relationship! Nico tossed the brick back on the floor and let the note slowly drift to the floor. Nico tried to bring his heart rate back down. He would deal with the person later. Right now he needed to get this glass out of his foot.

Nico limped to a corner in the cabin and slipped into the shadows. Will was in his cabin tonight. It was Kayla's night shift in the infirmary. Nico traveled to Apollo cabin. When he popped into the room, he remembered he was nude save for his black robe. Oh well. Whatever. They wouldn’t be able to see anything.

The lights were on in Apollo cabin. Will was rounding up his little siblings. Most of them were back from school now so the cabin was flooded with little children. Nico called Will’s attention over. “Will.”

Will turned and looked to Nico, “Nico why are you-WHY is there a pool of _blood_ around you!”

Will rushed over. All his little siblings were staring as the scene played out. Nico had a hand on the wall, his weight resting on his left leg. Will bent down and touched Nico’s ankle. “Nico, sweetie, what happened.”

Nico sighed. “Somebody threw a brick through my window and I stepped on a piece of glass.”

Will sighed. His head fell forward and bonked on Nico’s good leg’s knee. “Oh, Nico.”

“Don't worry about it right now,” Nico said, placing and hand on Will’s head. “Just focus on fixing my foot for now.”

Nico knew that Will needed to focus on something. He could not worry about the cause of in injury or anything like that. If Nico could get him to just focus on the injury, Will would be a lot more level headed when approaching the overall situation. Will had to know that everybody was okay, and right now Nico was hurt, and Will was thinking to many things at once to function right.

Will pulled back and nodded, standing. “Lets get you to the infirmary and I’ll send Kayla back here, okay?”

Nico nodded as Will wrapped a hand around his waist.

Within the hour, Will was easing Nico down onto the infirmary cot next to Percy. His foot wasn’t bleeding to much anymore, but the glass was still in it. Nico would bet that when Will took it out, it would bleed all over again.

Kayla had gone back to Apollo cabin to put the kids to bed.

Nico was trying his best not to wake the whole infirmary as Will took him by the ankle and held the foot in his lap. Nico was aware of Percy watching intently from the side.

“So, we’re out of anesthetic,” Will said. “But I’m going to give you some nectar which should make you a little lightheaded but, the pain won't be as bad”

Nico nodded as Will handed him a plastic cup filled to the brim with nectar. It was more than the normal dosage.

“Bottoms up,” Nico muttered. He put the cup to his lips, tilting it back. It took a few seconds to down it. Nico set the cup on the nightstand as the effects kicked in.

He felt absolutely ecstatic. He was in the clouds. He leaned back into the pillows and hummed in content. They were really soft. He let a giggle out. It didn't bother him. He was too happy to be bothered by anything.

Will lifted his leg.

“Up we go!” Nico giggled. His head was fuzzy.

Nico heard Percy snort. “Is he high?”

“Only a little,” Will answered.

Nico giggled.

Nico felt Will place his hand over his wound, gripping the glass.

“Ready Nico?” Will asked.

Nico just hummed. He was too happy to care about what Will was doing. Then there was pain. In his foot. It wasn’t supper bad, but it wasn’t exactly pleasant either.

“Ouch!” Nico told Will.

Will was pressing a rag to his foot. It was quickly turning red.

“Pretty,” Nico mused.

Will chuckled and shook his head. Nico leaned back and let Will work at sterilizing his wound. He turned to Percy. They should talk about something.

“I was naked earlier before I put my robe on,” Nico said.

Percy snorted. “Really? Tell me more, Nico.”

Really? Percy wanted to hear more! That made Nico so happy. Percy cared. He was a good friend.

“I sleep naked when it gets hot. My cabin has A/C but its not as good as the heating system. But my dad got me this robe. it’s nice and soft,” Nico said nuzzling the collar. The silk was nice against his cheek. Soft.

Percy was laughing.

Nico began giggling with him. “What's funny?”

“You,” Percy said. “You’re high.”

That was ridiculous. Nico was fine. Perfectly composed. No way he was high. Nico was mad now. How could Percy think that? Nico crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Percy. “Am not.”

“Okay,” Percy said.

Gods how dense Percy could be! Nico would never get high. Ever. it was a ridiculous statement. Pain started in Nico’s foot again. It didn’t ebb away though. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at his foot. Will was stitching it.

“That hurts,” Nico told Will,

Will didn’t look up at him. “Sorry, baby,” Will said. “I’m almost done.”

Nico nodded and leaned back against the pillows. Will had called him baby! Nico felt even lighter. Nico didn’t realize it, but he was slipping to sleep. Soon, he was out like a light.

Nico woke in the morning to Will shaking him awake. Nico grunted. He was in the infirmary. He remembered… he had cut his foot on glass. Went to Apollo cabin. He drank something. Then there was pain and nothing.

“What happened?” Nico asked. He brought his hand up to rub his eyes.

His robe had come apart, but the blanket from the cot was up to his stomach. That was fine. Will has seen him shirtless before.

“Well,” Will said. “I gave you some nectar to dull the pain of tending your foot. You got a bit high from it.”

Oh no. That was bad. Nico groaned. “What embarrassing shit did I do?”

Will shook his head with a smile. “Nothing to bad. You just talked a bit. You got mad at Percy for telling you you were high.”

Nico sighed. “That's not too bad, I guess.”

Will sat on the bed next to Nico. He suddenly looked serious. Nico sat up against the headboard.

“I saw your cabin,” Will said.

Nico sighed. “I don't know who did it.”

“I figured.” Will said. “I talked to Chiron. There's no way to know who did it. But he has made clear the zero tolerance for homophobia or any bullying, really, to all the campers.”

Nico sighed. “I wish I knew who did it. I could tell Sherman to give them extra hell in boot camp.Then I would give them even more hell in my class.”

Will laughed a bit. “I love you. No homophobic prick is going to change that.”

Nico smiled a bit. “I love you too.”

Will placed a hand on Nico's cheek. Nico leaned into the touch. “Chiron will make sure nothing like this happens again,” Will said. “To anybody.”

Nico nodded and leaned forward to kiss Will. Will kissed him back. Nico leaned forward more. He propped himself up on his knees, glad that the curtains were closed around his cot because he was sure he was exposed.

He moved to straddle Will’s lap. He honestly didn’t care that his robe was thrown back and that Will would get a view of all of Nico if he just glanced down. But Will didn’t look down. His hands stayed on his cheeks and his eyes on Nico’s

“We need to get you some clothes,” Will said.

Nico shrugged.

Will laughed. His hands ventured down to Nico shoulders. They slowly slid down to Nico’s lower back. He was in Will’s arms, Will’s hands dangerously close to his ass.

“I love you,” Nico said.

Will nodded. “Me too.”

Nico leaned forward and kissed Will again. The kiss grew heated and Will pulled back, panting.

“I need you to put some clothes on before I take this to far.” Will said.

Nico sighed. He really didn’t care how far Will took things right now. They had been dating each other for just a few months shy of a year. Nico was ready to move to the next base.

“We’re not ready,” Will said. “I’m not ready.”

Nico nodded. If Will wasn’t ready then he could wait. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nico said.

Nico crawled off Will, closing his robe back up with a loose knot. He was about to stand when he remembered his foot. He brought it up to look at it.

“You’ll have to be here for a day or two.” Will explained. “With nectar and ambrosia it should heal pretty fast and then we can remove stitches. The scar shouldn’t be too bad.”

Nico nodded. He would be fine. Will would be fine. One homophobic camper wouldn’t tear them apart. Nico was finally at a place where he was proud of his sexuality. He was proud of Will. He was going to fight for that. He would fight for his right to love.

Anybody that tried to get in his way would get a world of hell.


End file.
